Kinabalu dan Bunyi Hu
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kinabalu, bagi Kuroo, bagai kekasih yang menunggu untuk lekas dicumbu. KuroTsuki R18 Week. #NekomaCaptainDay {Panjat Tebing AU}


Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Dedikasi untuk ulang tahun Kuroo Tetsuro {#NekomaCaptainDay} serta KuroTsuki R18 Week. Diambil dari sudut pandang Kuroo. Happy birthday, Mpus!

.

.

* * *

 **KINABALU DAN BUNYI HU**

Sepasang pemanjat itu boleh juga, kalau dipikir-pikir. Mereka telah bersama selama lebih dari lima tahun, memanjat sekian jenis gunung dari berbagai negara; andesit, kapur, sedimen.

Kami tak sengaja berjumpa di puncak Doi Chiang Dao, gunung batu kapur di Thailand. Semula aku mengejek; bagaimana bisa mereka hanya berdua saja (sementara kelompok pemanjat biasanya terdiri dari banyak orang—lima hingga dua puluhan). Seorang lelaki berambut cepak dengan warna merah muda mengejek balik, katanya; bagaimana bisa aku memanjat sendirian—apakah aku dicap sebagai pengkhianat dalam kelompok karena itulah aku ditinggalkan. Aku tertawa saja. Cukup menyenangkan juga mereka, maka kutawarkan segelas wiski murahan yang sengaja kubawa untuk merayakan kemenangan dalam menaklukkan Doi Chiang Dao. Mereka menerima dan kami berbincang mengenai banyak hal, termasuk Himpunan Panjat Tebing yang mereka dirikan dari nol menjadi besar untuk kemudian kembali lagi ke nol. Betapa miris.

"Pada akhirnya, tinggal kami berdua yang tetap menjadi satria."

Lelaki itu, yang membalas ejekanku, yang warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada bikini model seksi di majalah porno, senang sekali bicara soal golongan seorang pemanjat dengan orang-orang biasa dalam tingkatan kasta; brahmana, satria, waisya, sudra. Kutanyakan padanya, lantas siapa brahmana. Dia sendiri bingung, tidak tahu. Tapi dijawab juga, barangkali gunung-gunung ini—yang telah mereka taklukan—sebagai perwujudan wanita tangguh yang menjelma brahmana. Aku tak begitu tertarik pada teori semacam itu, terlalu dibuat-buat. Apalah. Setidaknya mereka tidak membicarakan hal sia-sia.

Himpunan Panjat Tebing perlahan roboh juga—dari total sepuluh orang, kini hanya tersisa dua; Matsukawa Issei (lelaki yang tampangnya seperti pemalas, tapi jangan salah, ototnya terbentuk sempurna terutama di bagian punggung—lebar, lunak, liat, mengingatkanku pada cangkang) dan Hanamaki Takahiro (ya, ya, dia yang warna rambutnya dicat merah muda itu, yang menindik telinganya serta mentato leher belakangnya dengan gambar jangkar, ototnya sama sempurna, poin tambahan untuk tatapan matanya yang cukup tajam—seperti hendak membaca pikiranku, meraba-raba, sehingga aku berpikir dia tahu diam-diam aku mengejek warna rambutnya seperti warna bikini model seksi dalam majalah porno yang beberapa hari lalu kulihat).

Dari sekian permasalahan seorang pemajat, selalu ada kendala soal kawin. Kawin menjadi momok menakutkan bagi kami—para pemanjat yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip ini. Lelaki mana yang tidak takluk pada perempuan? Lelaki terlampau lemah pada bujuk rayu, seolah berpikir bahwa perempuan tak bisa apa-apa tanpa laki-laki dan laki-laki senang karena hal itu (mereka seakan merasa dibutuhkan, sebagai manusia tangguh berbatang). Omong kosong mengenai tetap memanjat meskipun sudah beristri. Taruhan, itu hanya berlaku dalam jangka waktu pendek. Takkan mungkin bertahan lama, apalagi kalau istri mereka bunting dan melahirkan anak-anak tuyul yang membutuhkan banyak biaya. Setelah menikah, seorang pemanjat tidak akan lagi sanggup memanjat. Terlalu banyak kendala padahal sumbernya hanya satu saja; perempuan.

Demikianlah. Kadang aku merasa takut kalau bertemu perempuan. Takut jatuh cinta. Terdengar menggelikan, memang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada takut memanjat karena takut jatuh dan mati. Jatuh cinta pada perempuan merupakan suatu hal yang paling aku hindari—serta dua kawan baruku ini, barangkali. Mereka sama-sama menolak perempuan, bagaimanapun cantik dan menggairahkannya. Bagi mereka, gunung-gunung yang hendak mereka taklukan jauh lebih menggairahkan daripada goyangan-hentakan-erangan-rayuan para perempuan.

Perempuan itu bagai dua sisi mata pisau; dia merayumu, membujukmu, tapi dia juga bisa meracuni dan membunuhmu. Kalau sudah bunting, banyak hal yang perlu dipikirkan sebagai laki-laki berbatang; mencari dana untuk istrimu melahirkan, mencari dana untuk membesarkan tuyul-tuyul yang dilahirkan istrimu, mencari dana, mencari dana, terus saja. Uang menjadi prioritas keutuhan bahtera rumahtangga. Sementara dalam mencari uang, bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bahkan hingga seumur hidupmu dan kau tak akan pernah merasa cukup. Mengerikan betul.

Cukup logis alasanku itu, mengenai ketakutanku pada perempuan, lebih-lebih sampai dibikin jatuh cinta. Mengutip kata-kata Hanamaki; aku menolak turun kasta menjadi sudra. Malas sekali menjadi budak perempuan—perempuan meminta banyak hal; rumah, perlindungan, masa depan. Sementara lelaki cuma meminta satu hal saja; persetubuhan. Persetubuhan bisa didapat secara cuma-cuma di rumah bordil. Silakan nilai aku bajingan, tapi memang demikian caraku menilai perempuan. Sebab, Bung, percayalah, perempuan pula yang telah memakan habis anggota Himpunan Panjat Tebing yang dipimpin oleh Matsukawa (enam dari sepuluh orang, mereka menikah dan meninggalkan agama mereka; agama panjat tebing).

"Kau bisa menjadi bagian dari himpunan kami, Kuroo," kata Matsukawa, semacam menawarkan. Mungkin karena dia merasa kasihan padaku—memanjat seorang diri, tanpa kawan, tanpa perlu menaruh nyawaku di tangan seseorang (akulah yang memegang nyawaku sendiri; aku jatuh, aku mati sendiri, tak ada 'beban kenikmatan' seperti dalam kelompok, di mana satu nyawa memegang seluruh nyawa yang lain). Aku tak perlu takut pada pengkhianat karena aku sudah tentu tidak akan mengkhianati diriku sendiri.

"Beberkan dulu alasanmu ingin mengajakku."

"Kau ini agak angkuh, ya." Hanamaki berkomentar. Aku mengulas senyum sebelum kembali meneguk sisa-sisa wiski murahan dalam gelasku.

"Angkuh itu kadang perlu untuk mempertahankan harga dirimu."

"Terdengar seperti prinsip gunung di mata para pemanjat. Boleh juga."

Pipi Hanamaki agak memerah, entah karena efek mabuk atau kedinginan. Di puncak Doi Chiang Dao memang agak dingin, terlebih malam-malam begini. Angin seperti bersiul dari kejauhan, memperdengarkan melodi penghantar tidur bagi kami yang mencintai alam melebihi mencintai manusia ini. Matsukawa bisu, mungkin sedang berpikir mengenai penjabaran alasan kenapa dia ingin mengajakku dalam himpunannya itu. Aku memutuskan menggelar kantong tidur, lalu mencari-cari ranting pepohonan yang bisa dibakar, menyalakan api unggun. Kulihat mereka berdua sibuk membangun tenda. Aku agak iri. Terbayang kotor dalam benakku ini; mereka hangat di dalam sana.

"Kau tahu," kata Matsukawa, memulai kembali percakapan. "Aku tidak punya alasan kuat kenapa kau harus ikut bersama kami. Aku mengajakmu karena kebetulan kau sendiri—dan kau tangguh, kau berhasil menaklukkan gunung ini. Aku bisa membaca lelaki mana yang lebih mementingkan penis dan lelaki mana yang mengutamakan fantasi; memanjat tebing lebih menantang dan menggairahkan daripada menjadi seorang pengecut yang menyodok vagina perempuan."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Hanamaki sudah menyela. Katanya, "Dan, Kuroo, lebih hangat tidur di dalam tenda daripada bergumul bersama kantong tidurmu. Kau seperti ulat."

Ini agak konyol, kalau boleh dibilang. Tapi aku setuju sambil mengatakan bahwa ini kali pertama seseorang berpikir aku mirip ulat daripada seekor kucing. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya. Kami sama-sama berasal dari Jepang. Kami sama-sama lelaki tangguh yang tidak tergoda pada bujuk rayu perempuan. Lebih krusial dari itu semua; kami sama-sama berpegang teguh pada agama kami—agama para pemanjat tebing.

Akhirnya aku ikut bergabung bersama mereka; lelap di dalam tenda, bagai bayi-bayi tanpa dosa. Setelah sekian lama, aku kembali merasakan tidur berdesakan bersama kawan. Ah, bolehlah kusebut mereka kawan. Mulai hari ini, mereka adalah kawanku, meski semua ini bermula dari saling melempar ejekan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dalam masa istirahat, kami pulang dua sampai tiga minggu. Aku ke Tokyo sementara Matsukawa dan Hanamaki ke Miyagi. Aku terbiasa menghabiskan masa sintingku di antara remang-remang lampu diskotik (ah, betapa sial, sekarang aku amat menghina kegiatan tak bermanfaat ini—katanya hanya sekadar melepas penat, hiburan di kala stres melanda. Tapi, duh, hiburanku sudah bukan lagi berkisar kelab malam; hiburanku kini adalah bentangan alam, gunung-gunung gamping itu, serta mengebor dan memaku dinding cadas yang sudah menjadi candu, melebihi nikmatnya segelas bir mahal dan kecupan manis dari perempuan bergincu).

Nah, tololnya, aku tetap berdansa-dansi mengikuti alunan musik. Sekian perempuan tergoda. Bagaimana tidak, otot punggungku tercetak sempurna meski dibalut kemeja (dalam memanjat, otot belikatlah yang paling berperan). Mataku mencari-cari—di mana kiranya kutemukan perempuan dengan tubuh kuda teji (kuat, liar, sekal, jauh dari kata lembek), agar aku bisa digagahinya dengan berani. Beruntung, tidak kutemukan di manapun. Aku agak takut soal jatuh cinta. Tapi apa mau dikata, penisku tetap butuh pelampiasan juga. Ah, masa bodoh. Kuputuskan kembali duduk, memesan segelas bir, lantas menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Rokok merupakan hal yang kuharamkan untuk dikonsumsi, tapi kalau sesekali tidak akan jadi masalah. Merokok bisa menghambat aktifitasku dalam menaklukkan gunung-gunung, napasku bisa pendek dan aku takkan kuat memanjat lama karena sesak.

Hanamaki mengirimiku pesan, mencari tahu di mana kiranya letak toko paling lengkap yang menjual peralatan untuk memanjat. Mereka kehabisan kuping gantungan dan mata bor untuk ekspedisi selanjutnya. Aku mengirim pesan balasan; kali ini siapa yang hendak ditaklukan.

Kinabalu namanya, balas Hanamaki.

Aku lekas pergi dari diskotik. Melalui ponsel pintar, aku mencari toko yang menjual peralatan kami. Aku menemukannya. Buka setiap pukul sembilan pagi. Ini baru jam dua malam. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke diskotik seperti orang linglung. Melanjutkan dansa, minum-minum sampai setengah mabuk, meniduri entah siapa yang tubuhnya jauh dari kata proporsional (seorang wanita, usianya mungkin sudah mencapai tiga puluhan, giginya agak kuning dan bau ketiaknya tidak begitu sedap—dan dia membayarku karena menurutnya aku sangat perkasa haha).

Sambil mencoba menuntaskan hasratku sendiri, nama itu kurapal dalam kepala; Kinabalu, Kinabalu, tunggu aku. Akan kutaklukan kau bersama dua kawanku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku berjumpa dengannya di toko peralatan, pada sore hari ketika pening di kepalaku hilang (jujur saja, aku pulang dalam keadaan payah, lantas muntah di gang sempit dekat tong sampah—pasti karena bau ketiak wanita itu yang enggan hilang dari indera penciumanku).

Dia sangat tinggi. Matanya dibingkai oleh sepasang kaca, rambutnya pirang alami. Aku bertaruh, dari postur tubuhnya, dia baru hendak memulai pemanjatan. Kubayangkan dia kewalahan, dengan keringat bercucur dan telapak tangan merah-merah, menyerah untuk merayakan kemenangan entah di puncak gunung yang mana. Aku tertarik untuk mengusili. Nafsu jahilku memang kadang muncul kalau sedang sinting.

"Bagaimana caramu menaklukkan dinding cadas dengan tangan sekurus itu, Bung."

Dia tampak tersinggung. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Matanya melirik ke arahku, seperti malu-malu. Dari mata itu, aku seakan menemukan kejernihan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan sopan, dia menundukkan kepala. Uh, oh. Aku agaknya jadi heran. Terlalu tenggelam, aku seakan mengusili diriku sendiri—perasaan terkutuk ini bernama malu. Dia mengulas senyum lalu. Entah, senyum itu bagai sindiran halus bagiku.

"Sayangnya aku belum pernah menaklukkan gunung manapun."

Oh, ya, tentu saja. Aku berbasa-basi. "Baru mau memulai?"

"Ya."

Dalam kepalaku, terbentuk sebuah skenario; aku mengajak lelaki jangkung ini dalam ekspedisi kami selanjutnya di Kinabalu, kemudian, belum ada satu minggu, lelaki ini akan menyerah dan mengundurkan diri dengan alasan capek dan kurang nyali. Mari bertaruh. Tapi aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba mengajak seseorang. Aku bahkan merupakan anggota baru (kalau memang benar mereka berdua itu merupakan himpunan). Kuurungkan skenario itu. Takut-takut dua kawanku kecewa karena aku membawa mangsa; lelaki lemah ini. Bagaimanapun, kalau sampai melakukan kesalahan—terlebih ini merupakan pemanjatan pertamanya—maka nyawa kami bertiga bisa terancam. Ah, inilah yang tak kusenangi dari kelompok; memegang nyawa orang lain!

Skenarioku agaknya terlalu jauh. Belum tentu lelaki yang tidak kuketahui namanya ini bersedia ikut bersama kami—dan belum tentu Matsukawa dan Hanamaki setuju. Akhirnya aku mengabaikannya. Lekas kubeli peralatan yang kami butuhkan (tertulis lengkap dalam pesan yang dikirimkan Hanamaki). Lelaki di sampingku ini tampak bingung dan terheran-heran mendengar nama peralatan yang aku beli.

"Kau memaku dan mengebor tebing-tebing?"

Pertanyaannya justru yang balik membuatku bingung dan terheran-heran. "Ya, itulah yang dilakukan oleh sebagian besar pemanjat. Kalau kau bicara soal panjat bersih, itu hanya bisa dilakukan di lokasi tertentu yang medannya sesuai. Termasuk tebing artifisial yang biasa kau temukan di tengah kota."

"Kupikir pemanjat ini adalah orang-orang yang mencintai alam."

"Kami memang mencintai alam."

"Tapi kalian merusaknya."

Sepasang matanya yang bening membuatku seolah terpojok. Bagaimanapun, aku amat menggandrungi alam—alam, bagiku, bagai kekasih yang menunggu untuk lekas dicumbu. Aku tak menyalahkan sindirannya, dia memang benar—sebagian saja. Semua kembali lagi kepada medan di lapangan; securam, seterjal, seganas apa bebatuan gunung yang hendak kami taklukan. Dalam sekilas bayang, terlintas wajah jahil Hanamaki (ya, ya, dia memang tipikal lelaki sepertiku—yang kalau disindir akan balik menyindir, seperti pertemuan pertama kami). Jadi, aku iseng mengirimkan pesan begini padanya:

Aku menemukan lelaki yang terobsesi pada panjat bersih.

Hanamaki menjawab tidak lama. Katanya; kau ajak dia dan mari kita tertawakan bersama saat memanjat Kinabalu nanti.

Skenario dalam kepalaku menjadi kenyataan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Panjat bersih ( _clean climbing_ ) merupakan etika memanjat tanpa menggunakan alat untuk menambah ketinggian. Boleh mengebor gantungan pada tebing, tapi hanya sebagai pengaman, bukan mengatrol atau menderek badan ke atas. Aku sudah lama tahu soal ini, sesekali ingin mencoba juga nanti. Tapi semua itu tergantung pada medan; sebanyak apa batuan-batuan yang bisa kami pegang hanya dengan mengandalkan pengaman sisip, pengaman pegas, pengaman perangko dan tali ambin. Panjat bersih terdengar mustahil dilakukan kalau batuan pada gunungnya tidak punya banyak celah, terlebih batuan sedimen. Lebih mudah memang, memanjat gunung gamping—kami seperti cicak merayap dengan bokong di udara, menggapai batu demi batu yang akan membawa kami menuju puncak. Tetap saja, risiko lebih besar. Bukan kami penakut, hanya saja kami berpikir secara logis. Kami enggan mempertaruhkan nyawa tanpa memaku dan mengebor.

Lelaki jangkung berkacamata itu (yang kemudian aku ketahui bernama Tsukishima), masih berdebat soal cara pemanjatan yang selama ini aku (kami) lakukan. Dia bersikeras ada cara lain untuk menikmati keindahan tanpa perlu merusak alam.

"Kalian bisa menghancurkan banyak gunung," ucapnya setelah kami berempat berkumpul. Hanamaki mulai gemas. Matsukawa tidak banyak omong, seperti biasa. Aku telah terbiasa mendengar ocehannya sepanjang jalan, jadi kalimatnya tak lagi membuatku jengah. Silakan bicara apa saja. Kata-katanya tidak lebih menyenangkan daripada suara siulan lubang-lubang di tepian dinding gunung. "Perlahan-lahan, dinding batuan di gunung akan hancur akibat ulah para pemanjat yang tidak bertanggung jawab—ya, ya, ulah kalian yang mengaku amat mencintai alam itu, yang justru merusaknya dengan memaku dan mengebor."

Tsukishima mulai membahas dalam lingkup yang lebih luas. Katanya, itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hieroglif Abydos di Kuil Osiris—karena menggambarkan simbol tank, helikopter hingga pesawat jet padahal zaman itu masih sangat jauh untuk sampai pada zaman ketika tank, helikopter serta pesawat jet diciptakan. Para ilmuwan menduga-duga soal mesin waktu, walau pada akhirnya terbukti juga, setelah merestorasi hieroglif ke bentuk asli, mereka membuktikan bahwa gambar-gambar itu terbentuk oleh waktu dan proses—yang sebenar-benarnya tergambar adalah tangan, bola mata, serta pisau. Itu pula yang akan terjadi pada batuan di dinding cadas. Suatu hari manusia akan lupa bahwa semula itu merupakan gunung—karena semakin lama, semakin hancur dan menipis akibat obsesi para pemanjat tebing.

"Mungkin itu bisa terjadi kalau aku sudah tua dan mati," timpal Hanamaki. Tsukishima tampak tak senang dengan jawaban itu. Aku paham. Lelaki ini terlalu memikirkan masa depan; masa tempat anak serta cucunya hidup nanti—itu kalau dia berniat menikah dan punya anak. Kami lain lagi. Sudah dibilang sejak awal, aku anti pada perempuan, apalagi kalau sampai jatuh cinta. Aku butuh perempuan kalau sedang terdesak saja, khususnya untuk memberi makan penisku ini. Dua kawanku juga sama. Kami seolah sepakat untuk tidak menikah, tanpa perlu mengikat janji ataupun sumpah.

Aku sedikit merasa kasihan karena tak ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan ceramahnya. Aku jadi memikirkan hal lain—suatu opsi yang mungkin menyenangkan, atau tidak.

"Sekali saja, ayo kita panjat bersih. Kita turuti apa yang dia mau dan mari lihat hasilnya nanti."

Hanamaki tidak terima. "Ini bukan seperti rencana awal kita, Kuroo."

Untuk menertawakan bocah ingusan yang baru belajar memanjat ini? Aku mengangkat alis. Sejujurnya sejak tadi aku sudah tertawa—dalam hati, tentu saja—setelah mendengar ceramahnya yang panjang lebar itu, mengenai panjat bersih dan sebangsanya. Bagiku terdengar menjengkelkan sekaligus menghibur. Tsukishima bukan bicara kosong. Banyak hal yang baru aku mengerti setelah mendengar penuturannya (meskipun hati masih enggan menerima).

Matsukawa memang yang paling bisa diandalkan. Dia lekas menengahi, mengambil jalan pintas. "Baik, kawan, aku tidak keberatan dengan pemanjatan bersih. Tapi, dengan satu kondisi; kita melakukannya kalau ada jalur khusus. Kalian semua tentu sudah tahu, Kinabalu itu gunung yang disusun oleh batuan sedimen, agak berbahaya kalau pengaman tidak memadai tanpa memaku dan mengebor. Nyawa kita semua menjadi taruhannya. Kinabalu bukan gunung gamping, aku ingatkan sekali lagi."

Sekadar informasi, batuan sedimen berasal dari batuan yang lebih dahulu dibentuk, lalu mengalami pelapukan, erosi, dan kemudian lapukannya diangkut oleh air, udara atau es yang lantas mengendap dan berakumulasi membentuk sedimen. Agak sulit memanjat di batuan semacam ini tanpa memaku dan mengebor—sebab kami tak memiliki banyak pegangan. Lain soal kalau gunung gamping, yang disusun dari batuan kapur. Banyak celah yang dapat diraih untuk pemanjatan bersih, karena permukaannya yang tidak rata itu.

Tsukishima tahu dia akan kalah taruhan. Terlebih ketika kami sampai di kantor pusat Gunung Kinabalu. Mereka memeriksa beragam perlengkapan kami sebelum mengarahkan ke jalur khusus pemanjat. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin ambil risiko kalau-kalau ada korban. Segalanya harus siap dan pengaman tentulah mesti memadai. Matsukawa memeriksa sabuk kekang serta alat-alat perlengkapan yang menggantung; cincin kait, pasak, peluncur, paku, bor, sisip, piton, pengaman. Ya, kami memang harus memaku dan mengebor. Dia berlagak bagai pemimpin sungguhan, si Matsukawa itu—menggenggam nyawa kami bertiga, walaupun memang demikian. Kami saling melindungi nyawa satu sama lain. Tidak boleh ada satu yang terluka, itu bisa menyulitkan kami semua.

"Jangan murung. Nikmati pemanjatan pertamamu." Aku mencoba mengerling, menggoda. Tsukishima masa bodoh dan berlalu mendahului, menyusul Hanamaki. Sial betul, padahal sepanjang jalan dua lelaki itu tak henti melempar sindiran, sekarang mereka melangkah berdampingan seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Baik. Aku ikuti permainan kalian.

Ternyata cukup banyak para pemanjat yang hendak bersiap-siap, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah merangkak sejauh seratus meter. Cuaca agak terik. Matsukawa kembali memeriksa perlengkapan sekaligus bekal makanan. Kami memulai pemanjatan setelah berdoa kepada leluhur yang hidup di sekitar pegunungan—percayalah, aku tak begitu percaya pada takhayul, tapi karena ini merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh mereka (Matsukawa dan Hanamaki), mau tidak mau aku pun ikut berdoa saja. Tsukishima paling khusyuk. Aku sedikit tergelitik (yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak suka dari mata jernihnya).

"Masyarakat sini percaya, jiwa mereka yang telah mati akan bersemayam di gunung ini. Setidaknya cobalah menghargai kepercayaan penduduk asli, Kuroo-san."

Dia selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Kadang itu membuatku heran.

Matsukawa mulai memanjat. Sebagai pemimpin, dia memberi jalur bagi kami bertiga. Di belakangnya, Hanamaki merangkak, diikuti Tsukishima dan aku paling akhir. Tsukishima harus diawasi, berhubung ini merupakan pemanjatan pertamanya. Meskipun jengkel, Hanamaki tetap melihat bagaimana Tsukishima bekerja (tentu, tentu, ini menyangkut keselamatan nyawa bersama). Aku juga melihat bagaimana lelaki itu merangkak dengan bokongnya menghadap mukaku. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak berpikiran kotor. Lagi pula kami tidak sedekat itu. Kami saling memberi jarak, sekitar tiga atau empat meter. Batu dibor, dipaku, segala macam cara agar kami tetap menggantung di dinding cadas (membuat gantungan pada tebing untuk mengatrol badan). Bisa kubayangkan wajahnya; murung karena memikirkan nasib masa depan gunung ini.

Kami masih terus memanjat. Senja mulai datang dan keringat yang semula bercucuran sedikit demi sedikit kembali mengering disapu angin. Gunung mulai bersiul, semakin tinggi semakin terdengar siulannya. Aku mengeluarkan teropong, mencari-cari dari mana sumber senandung alam itu berasal. Ada begitu banyak lubang-lubang, tidak besar tapi cukup berpotensi mengeluarkan bunyi akibat desauan angin. Siulan itu terdengar seperti bunyi seruling yang ditiup panjang. Samar-samar terdengar seperti hu. Bunyi hu.

Malam perlahan merangkak. Aku tidak sadar kapan matahari mulai tenggelam, sebab mendadak saja menjadi gelap (atau aku terlalu fokus pada pemanjatan tanpa peduli hal-hal remeh semacam itu). Cahaya bulan memberi penerangan pada tiap jalur yang kami lewati. Tsukishima memberi informasi, di depan ada pedestal, semacam dataran kaki gawir yang tercipta akibat pergeseran, cukup untuk membuat tenda. Aku segera melirik jam yang telah menunjuk ke angka sembilan.

Kami membangun tenda. Sulit mencari ranting pohon di medan pegunungan semacam ini. Aku mendapatkannya setelah mencoba mencari dengan cara memanjat sisi-sisi dinding jalur kami, meski tidak banyak ranting yang kutemukan. Kami membuat api unggun, menghangatkan diri sekaligus memanaskan kacang-kacangan dalam kemasan kaleng. Perut mulai berbunyi. Tsukishima menggaruk-garuk tangan, bentol-bentol karena dikerubungi nyamuk. Anak itu belum terbiasa. Aku memergoki Hanamaki yang diam-diam menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana pemanjatan pertamamu?"

"Ini bahkan belum sampai ke puncak dan kau sudah bertanya begitu."

Aku menertawakan Hanamaki dan pertanyaan bodohnya. Tsukishima benar-benar menarik. Hanamaki sukses dibuat jengkel. Matsukawa mengajak Hanamaki membangun portalet di dinding tebing. Aku jarang tidur seperti itu, rasanya tidak nyaman, terlebih kalau ada angin kencang. Portalet akan berayun-ayun dan aku selalu merasa pusing. Mereka berdua mulai kembali memanjat, tidak begitu jauh, kisaran tiga atau empat puluh meter dari lokasi tenda. Lantas mereka membuat tandu, tidur bergelantungan seperti bayi dalam ayunan. Aku dan Tsukishima siap tidur di tenda.

"Kudengar, sebelum ini kau memanjat seorang diri, Kuroo-san."

Aku agak terkejut karena dia memulai percakapan. Sudah jelas dari mana dia tahu; Hanamaki, tentu, sebab Matsukawa jarang bicara. Kaleng kacang aku lempar sembarangan. Semoga tidak ada pemanjat di bawah sana. Aku masih mengunyah, lalu entah kenapa terbayang ketika aku memanjat sendirian. Memaku, mengebor, memegang nyawa sendiri, tanpa perlu takut ada pengkhianat atau dianggap sebagai pengkhianat itu sendiri.

"Ya, sebelum bertemu mereka. Kami bertemu di puncak Doi Chiang Dao, berbincang sedikit lalu akhirnya aku tertarik untuk ikut bersama himpunan mereka."

Tsukishima membereskan sisa-sisa api unggun. Ia mulai berkemas, hendak masuk ke dalam tenda. Aku ikut masuk. Rasanya agak aneh. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang di sampingmu setelah sekian lama kau memanjat seorang diri (meski aku sudah pernah merasakannya, ketika tidur berdesakan bersama Matsukawa dan Hanamaki). Aku merasa lucu karena canggung. Kami belum kenal benar, hanya tak sengaja berjumpa—perjumpaan yang melahirkan perjumpaan lain, akibat nafsu jahilku. Semua ini berada di luar rencana, bahkan keikutsertaanku bersama sepasang pemanjat yang lelap di atas kami itu juga di luar rencanaku.

"Apakah kau memang senang memanjat sendiri ataukah ada alasan di balik semua itu."

Aku pikir dia mau tidur, ternyata masih mengajak berbincang. Hmm … kalimatnya membuatku mau tidak mau mengingat kenangan lama—mengenai alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku selalu memanjat seorang diri (selain karena tak perlu menanggung beban berupa nyawa orang lain). Aku tak berniat menceritakannya pada siapa pun (lagi pula, kepada siapa aku bisa bercerita kalau teman saja tidak ada?). Kupikir tak ada salahnya juga. Dan itu sudah berlalu lama sekali.

Aku pun menceritakannya; mengenai himpunanku (bukan himpunan Matsukawa, ini himpunanku). Tidak banyak memang, hanya terdiri dari tujuh pemuda. Mereka semua sama perkasa, sama-sama memiliki bahu lebar dengan punggung yang liat bagai cangkang. Kami telah menempuh beragam generasi. Pada generasiku, akulah yang memimpin. Aku seperti Matsukawa, berada di baris depan, memberi jalur kepada kawan-kawanku di bawah sana, memaku dan mengebor demi keselamatan bersama (serta untuk menambah ketinggian, tentu saja).

Kemudian, tragedi itu datang juga, mengejutkan kami tak ubah petir di siang bolong. Sebongkah batu sebesar kepala manusia rompal ketika aku hendak meraihnya. Batu tersebut meluncur bebas, semakin kencang, lantas mengenai bahu kawanku yang berada sejauh enam meter dari posisiku. Kawanku jatuh mengenai kawanku yang di bawahnya lagi (dia berperan sebagai penahan kami), tubuh menimpa tubuh dan lekas tali merosot, tak ubah kancing baju yang ditarik paksa. Mereka jatuh membentur dinding sebelum sampai di pedestal. Yang membuat kami beruntung adalah, kami belum jauh dari kaki gawir (apa kabar kalau sudah jauh—barangkali tali merosot kencang dan aku ikut terjatuh karena demikianlah cara kerja memaku dan mengebor untuk membuat gantungan di tebing; mereka jatuh, aku jatuh, kami semua bisa mampus seketika).

Aku lekas turun, memerosotkan diri, memeriksa kawanku yang sudah dikerubungi.

Aku tak pernah menyukai bagian ini—ketika tatapannya menghunusku. Dia menuduhku pengkhianat. Dia menuduh aku sengaja menjatuhkan batu itu. Bagaimana bisa. Aku tak terima. Tapi duel tak mungkin kami lakukan mengingat bahunya cedera. Dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dan mengalami retakan pada tulangnya. Sejak saat itu, mereka sepakat untuk mengeluarkanku dari himpunan (berdasarkan pada pengakuan kawanku itu, yang menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat—seorang pengkhianat tentu tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja). Aku didepak tidak hormat. Pemimpin diganti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kawanku yang bahunya cedera itu—aku sudah tidak lagi peduli. Sejak saat itu kuputuskan untuk memanjat seorang diri. Biar aku jatuh, biar aku mati, biar aku tak perlu membawa nyawa orang lain di pundakku.

Tsukishima mendengarkan dengan kepala menyamping ke arahku. Sepasang matanya mengerjap jernih—duhai, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan betapa jernih mata itu? Bagai tenggelam di danau tanpa dasar. Aku seakan mandi segar. Aku sadar tatkala balik menatapnya; dia telah melepaskan kacamata.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengenai peranan pengkhianat dalam kelompok panjat tebing," katanya lirih.

"Kau tahu, semacam seseorang yang sengaja mencelakai kawannya dan dia punya cara untuk tidak ikut celaka. Aku tidak jatuh, berkat ketahananku menahan diri karena kalau aku ikut merosot, gantungan pada dinding bisa lepas dan itu lebih membahayakan lagi, tapi alasan itu justru menjadi bumerang; aku yang tidak ikut jatuh ini jadi dianggap sebagai pengkhianat."

"Apa kau merasa sedih, Kuroo-san?"

"Aku marah. Kalau aku sedih, aku tentu tidak akan melanjutkan menjadi seorang pemanjat tebing. Kemarahanku membuatku yakin untuk menjadi pemanjat seorang diri."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu dengan mudah ikut bersama himpunan ini?"

Aku berpikir. Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin alasannya. Barangkali karena malam itu terasa begitu syahdu, bagai dikecup wanita cantik berwujudkan gunung yang telah berhasil aku taklukan—wahai, Doi Chiang Dao. Lalu, perjumpaan dengan Matsukawa dan Hanamaki membuat malam terasa semakin menyenangkan—seperti menemukan kepingan nyawa, atau entah. Ada banyak prinsip mereka yang sama dengan prinsipku. Juga nasib jelek kami. Bedanya, aku dianggap pengkhianat. Sedangkan mereka menjadi pihak yang dikhianati (ya, ya, akibat bujuk rayu perempuan-perempuan bunting itu).

Kami bertukar pikiran dan kami merasa cocok. Kami saling terbuka. Mungkin itu yang membuat kemarahan di hatiku perlahan padam, dan aku mulai bersedia kembali memanjat secara berkelompok bersama mereka (selain karena aku berpikiran kotor; membayangkan betapa hangat mereka berdua tidur di dalam tenda—Matsukawa dan Hanamaki itu).

Aku menjelaskan pada Tsukishima, takut-takut dia salah kaprah. Bagaimanapun, lelaki di sampingku ini semacam kertas kosong; kalau aku menuliskan kebajikan, maka hasilnya demikian pula. Dia amat murni, boleh dibilang. Berani bertaruh dia belum pernah berpengalaman ditunggangi perempuan bertubuh kuda teji. Mari kesampingkan itu dulu. Aku menjabarkan mengenai pengalaman pahit soal pengkhianat (berdasarkan pengalamanku sendiri dan dua kawan baruku itu).

Pengkhianat tidak hanya perkara mencelakai kawan sendiri, tapi juga meninggalkan prinsip teguh agama kami; agama para pemanjat tebing. Memilih menikah, itu sama saja dengan pengkhianat. Sebab, percayalah, pernikahan membuat lelaki jadi lemah—mereka dituntut untuk mencari uang; demi seorang perempuan dan anak tuyul dalam perutnya. Kalau sudah begitu, tak mungkin ada waktu untuk ekspedisi. Mereka perlahan mengundurkan diri, para lelaki yang kalah oleh nafsu penis mereka sendiri ini. Dan itu amat memalukan bagi seorang pemanjat yang menganggap gunung-gunung lebih menggairahkan daripada lubang vagina perempuan.

Tsukishima menguap. Aku melihat ada setitik air di sudut matanya yang jernih itu. Dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, dia merespons seperlunya saja. Kalimatnya tidak main-main, bukan semacam basa-basi belaka. Aku tahu dia berempati. Lantas, digumamkannya kata-kata itu, ucapnya; apa yang kami dapat dari bentuk kemenangan dalam menaklukkan gunung dengan cara keji semacam memaku dan mengebor, bagai lelaki jahanam yang memaksa memerawani perempuan malang. Kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemerkosa. Bedanya, kami bukan menghancurkan masa depan perempuan, tetapi menghancurkan kemurnian tiap-tiap gunung yang kami taklukan.

Duh, si jancuk ini, masih saja teguh pada prinsip pemanjatan bersih. Aku malas berdebat dengannya. Sudah kubilang, semua kembali lagi ke medan. Kami bisa memanjat bersih kalau batuannya kapur, masalahnya sekarang ini kami bukan hendak menaklukkan gunung kapur, melainkan sedimen yang mana memerlukan cara memaku dan mengebor. Dia bungkam, mungkin mencoba paham. Tapi lantas tubuhnya berbalik, memunggungi. Sial benar. Aku bagai suami yang kedapatan berselingkuh. Biarlah. Tak lama, kudengar napasnya mulai teratur. Dia telah lelap dalam buai mimpi. Aku belum bisa lelap dengan damai kalau belum mendengar lolongan kecintaanku; siulan gunung ini yang berupa hu. Bunyi hu.

Kucoba pejamkan mata, membayangkan seseorang—duhai, Kinabalu. Dia berubah wujud menjadi perempuan. Tubuhnya sekal dengan otot kaki sekencang serigala. Dia meringkik, mencoba menggagahi pikiranku. Kepalanya manusia dengan leher kuda. Surai pada tengkuknya seakan menggoda, menggelitik muka. Bibirnya menyenandungkan bunyi, hanya satu bunyi saja—hu yang panjang. Hu lagi, hu lagi, memenuhi gendang telinga. Embusan angin malam yang semakin kencang membuat bunyi itu terdengar lebih nyaring. Huuu. Aku terbuai lantas lelap damai. Ketika terbangun, kutemukan wajah Tsukishima yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Kami tak sengaja tidur saling berhadapan, bagai janin kembar yang berbagi tempat dalam perut Ibunda. Bulu matanya amatlah lentik, seperti bayi-bayi yang lahir di tanah Turki. Napasnya menggelitik pipi.

Ah, begini rupanya memiliki kawan baru setelah sekian lama memanjat seorang diri. Tidak buruk juga.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kami melanjutkan pemanjatan. Butuh waktu setidaknya satu setengah hari untuk sampai di puncak. Tsukishima sudah mulai terbiasa dengan medan tebing Kinabalu, ini menimbulkan tanya; akankah dia bertahan di gunung berikutnya? Aku pernah bertaruh dalam hati; dia pasti mengundurkan diri setelah tahu betapa melelahkannya olahraga ekstrim ini. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa menjadi pemanjat sejati; yakni mereka yang punya nyali serta keahlian—lihai dalam menentukan bidang, menyediakan jalur atau justru hanya mengikuti saja. Manusia lemah yang takut ketinggian mustahil bertahan.

Terik matahari tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya pengganggu. Silaunya sesekali membutakan mata. Aku melihat ke atas sana; ke arah bokong Tsukishima yang naik turun, lima meter dari posisiku. Kenapa terlihat begitu kecil dan jauh. Bokong itu seolah utuh tanpa kaki serta badan dan kepala. Hanya bokong. Bergerak-gerak seperti merayap di antara dinding sedimen. Mataku telah menipu, tentu, akibat terkena silau. Bentuk bokong itu sekarang bahkan berubah menjadi balakutak. Halah, halah. Aku menyeka keringat. Senja lekaslah datang. Tapi tenang, semakin tinggi, semakin kencang angin. Keringat tidak lagi muncul—tidak, tidak, tidak banyak.

Kami sampai di puncak pada jam empat sore. Ada banyak pemanjat sekaligus pendaki, mereka berkumpul dan mendirikan tenda. Kami berdiam diri sejenak, malas membangun tenda. Kuperhatikan sepasang mata jernih itu—takjub pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Kami bagai berada di negeri di atas awan. Awan-awan tersebut terlihat dekat, seakan mampu disentuh. Di bawah kami terdapat pedesaan, tak begitu jelas memang, tapi kami tahu itu merupakan pedesaan Kinabalu. Hanamaki berbisik-bisik di kuping Matsukawa, barangkali membicarakan tingkah polah Tsukishima.

Aku duduk berselonjor kaki. Perhatianku teralihkan juga—pada telapak tangan Tsukishima yang memerah dan sedikit memar. Tangan itu masih jauh dari kata terbiasa, bahkan mungkin terlalu lembut seperti bayi kalau aku berani menyentuhnya. Berbeda dengan tangan kami yang telah terbiasa; permukaan kulit menebal dengan urat-urat yang nampak. Bahu kami juga lebar dengan pinggang ramping liat. Abaikan luka-luka pada telapak tangannya, aku lebih tertarik melihat mukanya (terlebih kedua matanya; jernih yang jernih sekali, nyaris suci). Dia masih takjub sambil sesekali menyeka air di sudut matanya. Puji Tuhan, kudengar gumamannya. Dia benar-benar lelaki suci.

Aku teringat pada pertanyaan Hanamaki, maka kutanyakan kembali; bagaimana pengalaman memanjatnya yang pertama ini.

"Melelahkan, menantang, tapi di sisi lain aku juga merasa sedih."

Tsukishima kembali berceramah. Katanya; betapa terluka hatinya karena ulah kami yang memaku dan mengebor ini. Kami melakukan hal kejam tapi dibalas oleh sesuatu yang menakjubkan; yakni pemandangan dari atas gunung ini. Berbeda dari kemarin, ceramah kali ini terdengar tulus dan melankolis. Hati Tsukishima pasti tercipta dari kasih sayang Ibunda. Hangat, rapuh, tapi juga kuat dalam memegang prinsip. Hanamaki tampaknya enggan tertawa. Tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan dari kemurnian serta kepolosan seseorang.

"Mungkin kita bisa memanjat bersih untuk ekspedisi berikutnya." Matsukawa tiba-tiba bicara, mengagetkan kami semua—terutama Tsukishima. Hanamaki tidak menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, mungkin karena dia mulai memahami arti sesungguhnya dari pemanjatan bersih. "Aku bukan iba pada kesedihanmu," katanya lagi, "aku hanya berpikir, barangkali memang benar, kita semua telah merusak alam secara perlahan—sementara alam, seperti ucapmu, tidak menaruh dendam. Dia pasrah saja menerima perlakuan keji manusia. Dia bahkan memberikan pemandangan menakjubkan ini setelah kita memperkosanya."

Aku sempat berpikir Matsukawa mulai terkontaminasi oleh cara berpikir Tsukishima. Tapi, ah, aku sendiri tak mampu menampik meski hati masih saja enggan menerima. Aku dan Hanamaki saling pandang. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu tak lama mengulas senyum—agak miring bagai menghina, tapi aku tahu memang begitulah caranya tersenyum dalam hal menerima apa yang tidak dikehendakinya. Hanamaki telah mengakui kekalahan. Tinggal aku seorang diri. Aku setuju bukan berarti aku kalah, sebab aku memang berpikir untuk mencoba melakukan panjat bersih (selain dengan alasan tak ingin menghancurkan batuan, lebih utama ialah menambah tingkat kesulitan, mengukur sejauh mana keberanianku tanpa bergantung pada paku dan bor).

Dengan saling melempar senyum, kami tahu kami telah sepakat untuk melanjutkan ekspedisi berikutnya menggunakan cara pemanjatan bersih. Tak perlu mengucap janji ataupun sumpah, kesepakatan antar lelaki tercipta karena keyakinan kuat. Kami lalu merayakan kemenangan dengan minum-minum—seperti biasa, aku membawa dua botol wiski murahan. Kami saling berbagi, sesekali tersendak di sela tawa. Tsukishima perlahan mulai terbuka, dia jadi banyak bicara dan tampak akrab dengan Hanamaki. Kami bertukar cerita, kami menikmati malam syahdu di puncak Kinabalu, sesekali ditemani siulannya; berupa bunyi hu.

Aku tidak merasa kalah bertaruh mengenai pemanjatan artifisial maupun pemanjatan bersih, tapi harus aku akui sesuatu; aku kalah bertaruh kali ini (betapa kirik, aku kalah bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri), kalah dalam satu-satunya skenario mengenai Tsukishima yang lekas mengundurkan diri. Tidak, tidak, Bung, dia tidak mengundurkan diri. Dia bahkan masih bersama kami, dalam lima tahun ke depan, di puncak Rocky nanti. Aku kalah taruhan karena rupanya dia bertahan.

Dan untuk kasus ini, aku tidak masalah telah kalah taruhan. Sebab, kami menjadi lebih solid dengan kehadirannya. Aku merasakan sensasi yang banal mengenai pemanjatan berkelompok; betapa liar tapi menyenangkan. Di antara bentangan gunung-gunung yang kami taklukan bersama, bunyi hu akan selalu ada, tersisip pada tiap lubang-lubang di dinding cadas. Kadang terdengar begitu lembut, kadang kuat bagai amukan badai. Tapi tenang, kami adalah satria. Kami tidak takut, sebab kami lelaki tangguh yang terkumpul dalam Himpunan Panjat Tebing.[]

 **12:16 PM – November 18, 2017**

* * *

A/N:

Semua informasi mengenai panjat tebing saya dapatkan dari buku Bilangan Fu karya Ayu Utami serta situs-situs online yang saya kunjungi {khususnya wikipedia ehe}. Ada beberapa adegan yang memang terinspirasi dari novel tersebut; yakni proses pertemuan antara Kuroo dan Tsukishima {sama seperti pertemuan Sandi Yuda dan Parang Jati, di toko peralatan panjat tebing, serta pemikiran Tsukishima mengenai pemanjatan bersih}. Mengenai "Bunyi Hu" juga saya dapatkan dari sana {hlm. 154}. Sekadar informasi, Gunung Kinabalu terletak di Malaysia, guys, siapa tahu kalian mau mendaki, saya kapan-kapan mau ah :D

Anyway, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KUROO TETSURO, MY BOI! Langgeng terus sama Tsukki ya #seenaknya. Percayalah, Bang, daku rela maso ngetik ini semalaman demi mengejar deadline ultah dikau hiks. Maaf jadi nyampah di a/n huhuhu tapi review amat sangat saya apresiasi. Saya ingin tahu tanggapan kalian soal rating M tanpa enaena #yha {sekaligus typo, harap lapor manteman, saya musuh besar typo!}

Terima kasih sudah maso membaca!;)


End file.
